The Changing of GoAnimate to Vyond
''The Changing of GoAnimate to Vyond '' is an upcoming movie to the reboot of 2006 film Go!Animate The Movie planned to be released in Summer 2021 on Disney+ in the United States and to theaters outside the United States. According to the screenplay. It is set to release on 2021. Plot A very evil and intelligent professor named Mr. Keebler and his sidekick Warren Cook want to put an end to cartoons with their GIANT eraser. It's up to the two plucky heroes, Eric and PC Guy, to save the cartoon world before it's too late. While their hometown, Lakeside City, is in serious danger, PC Guy and Eric invite Victor, Cayby, and Jack and go on a quest to rescue cartoons coming from an end. While they're on the way to Keebler's evil lair, they get into massive havoc. Differences Between the Original and the Reboot Original * The original storyline centered on how PC Guy takes a toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. However, there is someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now, Eric is the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. * The original didn't feature Warren Cook. Reboot * Eric Nagler has blonde hair and wears green shorts, glasses, white socks with red stripes, white sneakers, and a red and white striped shirt. * Eric Nagler has an ex*girlfriend from when he was 8 until he was 18 named Erika. * Some of the voices were changed to modern Vyond voices since 2017 like Hugh and James. * Kevin is removed. * Simon is voiced by Simon instead of Dave. * The film includes Matt's family members (Tom, Rosie, and Ann) alongside Matt. Similarities Between the Original and the Reboot * Jack Retro uses a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from in the original and reboot film. * Walmart is a setting. * Mr. Keebler is the main antagonist. Summary The film starts with Eric, Jennifer, Kayla, PC Guy, and Victor coming home from the movies. While walking home, they encounter a bad user named Warren Cook. Warren Cook says that he makes fake VHS openings and is Mr. Keebler's assistant. Eric does not know who Mr. Keebler is. Meanwhile, at the spooky castle, the mean man Mr. Keebler and his sidekick Warren Cook have a diabolical scheme to put an end to cartoons with their GIANT eraser. One day later, Eric and Victor inform PC Guy that Mr. Keebler and Warren Cook are thinking about putting an end to cartoons with their GIANT eraser. To save the city, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) must go to Keebler's evil lair. Eric, PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby. The five follow the map and end up in various adventures. First, they go to Caillou's House. After leaving the house, they go to a gas station for a 5 minute break. During the 5 minute break, Eric buils Blinky 2PO who goes with Eric, Victor, PC Guy, Jack, and Cayby. After the 5 minute break, Eric, Blinky 2PO, Victor, PC Guy, Jack, and Cayby take a bus to a roasting contest. Then after that, the 6 go to Walmart where they battle Warren Cook. While waiting for the battle, PC Guy buys a toy. then meets up with the others. The 6 then fight Warren Cook. The 6 killed Warren Cook. Then they go to a spooky graveyard where the 6 have to find the entrance to Mr. Keebler's castle. Then Stick Guy showed up to the 6 singing I'm the Map from Dora the Explorer, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Cast * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Warren Cook and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor, Canadian Scout, and Tom * Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler * Kate as Jennifer * David as Caillou, Jack (Jackashay), and Stickguy #1 * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * James as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself, Ann (Matt's sister), and Protester Girl * Simon as Himself * Tom as Himself (Matt and Ann's father and Rosie's wife) * Hugh as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt the Vyonder, Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself * Ashley as Weather Reporter and Rosie (Matt and Ann's mother) * Diesel as Himself * Dave as Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Warren Cook's angry voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as himself and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as himself, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Erika (Eric's Ex*girlfriend from when he was 6 to when he was 18), Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 Production after cancelling GoAnimate: The Movie 2 The reboot of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer by 20th Century Fox and Vyond Studios. The production of the revboot was restarted in October 31, 2019, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by TBA for the 20th Century Fox logo. On November 14, 2019, it was announced the reboot will be a Disney+ original in the United States only. On December 6, 2019, the official plot was confirmed on the Disney+ website.: "A very evil and intelligent professor named Mr. Keebler and his sidekick Warren Cook wants to put an end to cartoons with his GIANT eraser. It's up to the two plucky heroes, Eric and PC Guy, to save the cartoon world before it's too late. While their hometown, Lakeside City, is in serious danger, PC Guy and Eric invite Victor, Cayby, and Jack and go on a quest to rescue cartoons coming from an end. While they're on the way to Keebler's evil lair, they get into massive havoc.". Reception Coming soon! Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:Vyond Studios Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Reboot Category:Remakes Category:Movies Category:2021 Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Dreamworks Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Movies based on a character Category:Animated films Category:Disney+